Art in Flames
Art in Flames is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and forty-fourth case of the game. It is the twenty-ninth case of The Mystery and the third case in Howling Valley. Plot In the aftermath of Furry Rights Day, Diana and the player were informed by Chief Tempest of a murder that occurred next to one of the lava crevasses in the district due to the district being the earthquake's epicenter. Heading to the street, they found a local elementary art teacher named Kyle Ginnis, his throat impaled by pens from a superhero convention called GrimCon. They then found clues to suspect the victim's fan and Erika's younger brother, elementary student Eric Vanderbilt and two of the victim's colleagues, science teacher Gina Huntington and English teacher Melody Bell, the latter who the player met in a previous murder. Shortly after, the detectives were informed by Diego that a superhero cosplayer had wanted to talk to them. After they were informed by a cosplayer, they met Mega Hero, who told them that he was the mascot and main superhero of the victim's comic, revealing the victim's career as a comic book artist for his creation, Mega Hero. After they investigated the victim's art classroom where he drew his comics, they found clues to suspect elementary school history teacher Tracy Darcy. They then learned that Eric had been threatening his teacher after the victim planned to kill off Mega Hero, which led him to be scolded by his sister. Soon after, Melody told the detectives that the victim's death had caused a group of the victim's fans to attack the elementary school. After the detectives dissipated the rioting crowd of fans, the team investigated further and found enough clues to incriminate Mega Hero as the killer. They confronted the superhero cosplayer about the murder, however the cosplayer denied the accusations against him. When Diana asked the cosplayer if he killed the victim because he mocked him, the superhero snapped and told them that his act was heroism for what Kyle did to his sister. He then revealed himself as Tobias Quincy, a heir to a rich family from Berrini. He then explained that his sister, Valerie Quincy (who the player suspected previously), had fallen in love with Kyle but Kyle had only fallen in love with the Quincy family's money. After the victim had proposed and gotten married with Valerie, the victim took a hefty amount of the Quincy inheritance and fled the city, leaving the family with a small cut of their money. Swearing that he would get back at Kyle, he searched the globe for Kyle until he tracked Kyle down to Rosenoque where the victim was working at the elementary school. He then decided to disguise as a cosplayer of the victim's creation to get closer to Kyle without the victim recognizing him. After weeks of planning his revenge, he confronted Kyle on the street, revealed himself and killed Kyle with pens. Judge Brighton, who was appalled by the revenge murder, sentenced the killer to sixty years in prison. After the trial, Eric came to the station to explain that he had been surrounded by protestors when he was reading his Mega Hero comics in the valley street. The player and Diego Redmoon then investigated the crime scene where they found a broken sign. They then restored the sign and discovered that it was a sign for furry protesting. They then sent the sign to Alexandra to analyze, where the archivist found fingerprints that matched to young artist Colleen Walters, who was caught harassing Diego about his in law family. They then tracked down Colleen, who told them that she believed that furries were abominations and that they didn't deserve the rights the city granted them. She then told them that the team should check their own ranks as she revealed that Erika had been a protestor against furry rights over a year ago. They then questioned Erika, who revealed that she originally thought that furries were monsters and that they would hurt the humans. However her job in the police had changed her views and she quit protesting for her job in the police. Meanwhile, Melody came to the station panicking that she had saw an intruder in the school building dragging something that looked like a body away. The player and Diana then investigated the school hallway to discover a splatter of blood on one of the school locker doors, which led them to collect a sample of blood and send it to Janice Carla. After they witnessed Major offer Janice a pie as an apology, the lab chief reluctantly took the pie before telling the player and Diana that Gina's blood was on it due to her attacker smacking her head into the locker door. They then investigated the school again, which revealed that the attacker was part of some scheme that was "recruiting" people from high school age to adult age and that they planned to infiltrate the high school next in their recruiting plans. Additionally, a stamp featuring the letter T led Diana to conclude that the mysterious character behind "T" could be running this recruitment scheme due to Gina, Summer and Ezekiel's kidnappings. They then informed the Chief of the developments on "T". After all the events, the player and Diana talked to Chief Tempest, who told them that they had to secure the high school and catch the ones involved in the recruitment scheme before any more people were kidnapped while keeping a close eye on Colleen and her furry protest group to ensure no bloodshed would occur. Summary Victim *'Kyle Ginnis' (found slaughtered next to a lava crevasse) Murder Weapon *'Pens' Killer *'Mega Hero' Suspects Profile *The suspect has been to GrimCon *The suspect eats Sweet Hearts Profile *The suspect has chalk stains Profile *The suspect has been to GrimCon *The suspect eats Sweet Hearts *The suspect suffers from asthma Profile *The suspect has been to GrimCon *The suspect eats Sweet Hearts *The suspect suffers from asthma Profile *The suspect has been to GrimCon *The suspect eats Sweet Hearts *The suspect suffers from asthma Profile *The suspect has chalk stains Profile *The suspect has been to GrimCon *The suspect eats Sweet Hearts *The suspect suffers from asthma Profile *The suspect has chalk stains Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer has been to GrimCon. *The killer eats Sweet Hearts. *The killer suffers from asthma. *The killer has chalk stains. *The killer has A+ blood type. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Valley Street. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Pieces, Locked Folder) *Examine Locked Folder. (Result: Faded Reports) *Examine Faded Reports. (Result: Student Profile) *Ask Eric about being the victim's favourite student. (New Crime Scene: Howling Valley Elementary) *Investigate Howling Valley Elementary. (Clues: Photo of Teachers, Coffee Mug) *Examine Photo of Teachers. (Result: Teacher Identified; New Suspect: Gina Huntington) *Interrogate Gina Huntington about knowing the victim. *Examine Coffee Mug. (Result: MELODY BELL Deciphered; New Suspect: Melody Bell) *Question Melody Bell about her relationship with Kyle. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Pen Case) *Analyze Pen Case. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats Sweet Hearts) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Pens; Attribute: The killer has been to GrimCon) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Meet Mega Hero, the victim's mascot. (Attribute: Mega Hero has been to GrimCon and eats Sweet Hearts; New Crime Scene: Victim’s Art Classroom) *Investigate Victim’s Art Classroom. (Clues: Victim's Phone, Faded Textbook) *Examine Faded Textbook. (Result: History Textbook) *Examine Handwriting. (Result: Handwriting Identified; New Suspect: Tracy Darcy) *Ask Tracy about her relationship with the victim. (Attribute: Tracy eats Sweet Hearts) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (09:00:00) *Question Eric about the threats he sent to the victim. (Attribute: Eric eats Sweet Hearts and has been to GrimCon, Gina has been to GrimCon, Melody has been to GrimCon, Tracy has been to GrimCon; New Crime Scene: School Hallway) *Investigate School Hallway. (Clues: Lost and Found, Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Termination Letter) *Examine Termination Letter. (Result: M BELL) *Confront Melody about the victim being fired. (Attribute: Melody eats Sweet Hearts) *Examine Lost and Found. (Result: Bloody Scarf) *Analyze Bloody Scarf. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer suffers from asthma, Melody suffers from asthma) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Art Supply Desk. (Clues: Torn Drawing, Locked Camera, Faded Newspaper) *Examine Torn Drawing. (Result: History Drawing) *Ask Tracy about Kyle criticizing history. (Attribute: Tracy suffers from asthma) *Examine Faded Newspaper. (Result: Newspaper Revealed) *Confront Gina about the lab explosion that occurred. (Attribute: Gina eats Sweet Hearts and suffers from asthma) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera Unlocked) *Analyze Camera Footage. (09:00:00) *Ask Mega Hero about the victim criticizing him. (Attribute: Mega Hero suffers from asthma) *Investigate Fallen Tree. (Clues: Pile of Debris, Bag of Candy) *Examine Bag of Candy. (Result: White Dusting) *Analyze White Dusting. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has chalk stains) *Examine Pile of Debris. (Result: Bloody Rock) *Analyze Bloody Rock. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has A+ blood type) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Disappearing Without a Trace (3/6). (No stars) Disappearing Without a Trace (3/6) *See what happened to Eric. *Investigate Valley Street. (Result: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Protest Sign) *Analyze Protest Sign. (06:00:00) *Investigate Fallen Tree. (Result: Colleen's Wallet) *Examine Colleen's Wallet. (Result: Folded Poster) *Confront Colleen Walters about the protest. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Erika about her former protester ways. (Reward: Hacker's Headphones) *Ask Melody what she saw in the hallways. *Investigate Howling Valley Elementary. (Clue: Bloody Locker Door) *Examine Bloody Locker Door. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (06:00:00) *Investigate School Hallway. (Result: Faded Card) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Notes on Recruitment) *Inform Melody about what happened. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Howling Valley (The Mystery)